the_budsquadfandomcom-20200214-history
The eSavage Timeline
Introduction the eSavages was a historical (and somewhat disastrous) group created and owned by rika that held many similarities to the budsquad, including some shared members. some members of TBS who also happened to be in the eSavages (at some point, at least) are including, but not limited to rocket, fran, parent, jawsh, luigi, large, and chris.'' ''the eSavages were primarily known for their heavy usage of the "n" word, obnoxious personalities, and general savagery all across the board. i mean, the initial logo for the eSavages literally just said "N WORD", so i think that should give you an idea of the kind of people we're dealing with here. the server was divided into three simple ranks (that changed names several times), but ended up being finalized as Master Savages, Savage, ''and ''Everyone Else. the behavior of people mentioned in this article does not represent how these people behave today, nor does it reflect how we currently feel about any users mentioned. Beginnings Era in the beginning, the eSavages was nothing more than everyone's current group, ''The Party Squad being ported over to discord. the server was initially named The Party Squad, but was quickly re-branded, as the old group name simply didn't fit anymore. rika had already been signed up for discord since august of 2015 by this point, and made the suggestion to switch after seeing that ''will was unable to use skype due to how broken it was for him. this was met with mixed reception at first, with dylan even going as far as to write a long rant about why he refuses to switch to discord, but eventually everyone became used to the change and started to enjoy discord much more, despite the fact that the application was extremely bare-bones at the time of the group's creation. the very first members to join the server were rocket, unchanging, ''and ''will, followed by dylan, valletta, nstar, large, jawsh, ''and ''fran, ''just to name a few. at this point, the general chat was nothing more than everyone spamming "comedic" images, and of course, heavy usage of the "n" word. how unfortunate. New Faces Era after about two and a half weeks, when everyone had settled in properly, some new faces began popping up in the server, such as ''preston, periks, reed, ditzyflama, ''and ''midnight. ''while only two of these users would really end up being active at all, (those users being ''reed ''and ''midnight), all additional members were still a huge help to the group's activity, as the eSavages was incredibly small at this time. not too much was changed during this era, aside from the new members, as everyone would still frequently spam images and videos in the chat, and very rarely have any meaningful conversation. despite this, though, actual conversations were slowly becoming a little bit more common, at least compared to the utterly insane beginnings era. this era spawned some now iconic quotes, such as Funny Level 7, and many new inside jokes, such as dylan doing the whip and nae nae on camera, toriel vaping, ''"Presented By Epikrika", and pretty much anything relating to undertale. during this time, ''will ''became somewhat infamous for turning into one of the token furries of the group, as he would frequently spam the chat with furry porn, and even commissioned ''toxinous ''to draw a fursona for him. of course, this fursona spawned many different jokes, variations and edits of it, which was met with mixed reactions from ''will. ''eventually, he gave up on his furry phase and returned to normal. at this time, ''reed ''and his friend ''ian also became known for running the parody account ''Veggiefact on twitter, which posed as a trivia account for Veggietales, but instead posted self-deprecating humor and not much else. ''rika was later added to the ''Veggiefact ''team through tweetdeck, and soon after, the account became very well known among the group. additionally, a new text channel was introduced, simply titled ''"rules", where all of the members worked together to write down 1000 different fake rules. this channel would not be completed until august of the same year. Furry Takeover Era the end of the new faces era wasn't exactly the last time we'd see new people show up, though, as this marked the beginning of the furry takeover. many people were carried over from ''reed's own discord, such as ultimateflowey, yog, neonasriel, cyrus, ''and ''pixxo. ''almost all of these users would end up becoming infamous at some point, but one new member in particular absolutely destroyed all of these in terms of infamy, going by the name of ''Muddy. ''this man would become the greatest enemy of the eSavages over the next few months (along with ''yog), though his downfall was slow and steady. he began as a fairly normal furry who happened to know reed ''and not much else. this sudden influx in random furries caused frustration among some of the original members, as ''fran ''and ''luigi ''ended up temporarily leaving around this time. soon after, ''fran ''was found subtweeting about the situation on twitter, although his return was inevitable. from here, it devolved to a point where the only people actively talking were the furries, and the chat ended up becoming a mess of bad jokes, furry porn, and none of the OG members to back it up. this was a dark period for the eSavages, although the worst of it thankfully only lasted for about one day. ''reed ''temporarily left the group, and ''fran ''made his return the next day. from here, ''neonasriel ''and ''yog ''ended up being removed from the group, beginning the cleanup of the mess they had created. Reform Era at this point, some of the most annoying furries of the group had been exiled, and plans were made to make the server more organized. ''fran came up with the idea of having a separate voice channel for gamers alongside the main hub, ''FunnyChan. this channel would be named FunnyGamers, and another voice channel was created for music bots that ended up being named ''FunnyMusic. ''the ability to ping everyone in the server was also disabled around this time. actual productive conversations also became much more frequent, and had reasonably balanced out the image spamming. around this time, people started being more productive in general, as ''fran ''began working on some character poses for ''rika's youtube channel art, and nstar ''started designing a website, which only contained a scatman john music video. ''yog ''came back to the group, but only for a short time, as they were quickly pranked afterwards. the prank began by giving them a ''Special Admin ''rank, which only restricted their access to all of the channels, and at some point afterwards, ''reed ''created a fake bot account titled ''PlusBot. ''with this bot, a fake votekick was initiated, which caused ''yog ''to be removed from the server yet again. this process of removing and re-inviting them would continue for many months down the line. some other questionable events occurred during the end of this era, such as the shipping of ''reed ''and ''pixxo ''as a couple. what started out as a simple inside joke became incredibly serious, as it was later turned into a full-fledged erotic fan-fiction, and although it was mostly ironic, the fact that it ever existed is concerning. even more concerning, this led ''reed ''to specify the current size of his genitalia. that really says a lot about the eSavage society. towards the end of this era, ''IcyTea ''and ''Fastcar ''of all people joined the group, although they barely spoke in it and only stuck around for a short time. Beef Era this is where things really begin to pick up the pace. in this era, the foundation is laid out for what would soon become some of the biggest meltdowns in eSavage history. beginning with a small incident regarding ''unchanging, fran had become completely fed up with him, and suggested that he be removed from the group. while in voice channels with unchanging, fran would frequently make negative remarks towards him, point out how annoying he's being, and generally make it clear that he does not like him at all. this quickly turned into a mutual hatred, as unchanging ''clearly stated he wasn't too fond of him either. eventually, ''fran ''decided to locally mute ''unchanging ''entirely, as he didn't care what he had to say anymore. ''rika ''even muted ''unchanging ''himself, which led to him being screamed at by ''unchanging ''to be unmuted. ''fran ''also displayed beef with ''luigi ''at this time, stating that he does not want to interact with him at all, and being very vocal about how he found him to be annoying and creepy. around this same time, ''muddy began showing small signs of what would soon become his worst trait, the ''Fear Of Missing Out. every so often, he would make remarks about how he missed out on a joke being made, as he could tell a message was deleted but couldn't quite catch it in time to know what the joke was. ''rika ''was also beginning to become more annoyed with certain members of the group, primarily being ''reed ''and ''muddy, as they would continuously make repetitive jokes about him leaving to go to sleep around 9 PM with little to no variation each time. after this, unchanging was brought back into the spotlight, as he decided to leave the group ''for real this time! not really. he stated that he was "not even liked here", and also mentioned that all he does is "annoy people". shortly afterwards, he began messaging ''rika ''to tell him that he would only rejoin if ''fran ''was removed from the group entirely, as he "can't stand him at all". he rejoined the next day, only to jump straight back into the drama. one night, in the ''FunnyChan ''call, he began provoking ''rika ''in the middle of a "roasting" session by calling him "insecure" (among other things), and to nobody's surprise, ''rika ''fought back. big time. while the details of exactly what was said are unclear, as nobody recorded it, what we do know is that it was enough to make ''unchanging ''leave the group once more, and deactivate his twitter profile for dramatic effect. shortly afterwards, a plan was devised to report ''unchanging ''on the steamrep forums for a suspected scam affecting ''rocket, though the details are unclear, and the report didn't go anywhere. FunnyWave Era everyone decided to take a break from the drama for a little while, and instead move on to the creation of a joke album titled An Ode To Vaporwave. this album gave birth to the infamous FunnyWave genre, and contained 20 tracks in total from a variety of different artists. (these artists being members of the group, of course.) some of the most notable artists from the album include: Anime Chief Keef, DJ Oompa Loompa, ''and ''Dumb Mexican. after roughly a week of production, the album was officially released onto SoundCloud and YouTube, and was met with positive reception from the group. with an incredibly emotional ending where everyone says their final goodbyes to vaporwave and a great variety of awful tracks, this album had everything going for it. however, this would not be the end of the eSavages album production scene. not too long afterwards, the idea of creating a "remixes" album was thrown around, in which each track from the previous album would have its own remixed counterpart in this brand new album. this album, titled An Ode To The Remixes ''took roughly the same amount of time to produce, and was once again met with great reception among the group, and another highly emotional finale track to top it all off. little did they know, though, this album would soon come with severe consequences (which we will get into later.) Civil War Era this is where the ''real ''drama begins. muddy began showing more signs of his ''Fear Of Missing Out, as he began to more frequently mention things like missing out on playing certain games with the other members, or missing out on various messages that were deleted for a particular joke. users also found that he seemed to overuse jokes on a regular basis, among other traits that they considered annoying. overtime, the majority of the group became completely fed up with this and decided to use his trait of Fear Of Missing Out ''to their advantage. on the first of april in the year 2016, 'will 'and 'rika 'initiated a prank on 'muddy' in which they would supposedly add a bot to the server that would "clear out the lag." by this, of course, they meant deleting loads of messages in order to see his reaction. according to the pranksters, this bot went by the name of "destroy discord: the bot", and was intended to "destroy the lag." this supposed bot ended up going out of control and deleting the entire chat, which 'will 'and 'rika 'had absolutely nothing to do with...at least, according to the prank. 'muddy 'began by simply asking ''"why is the entire chat being deleted?", ''to which 'will 'and 'rika 'quickly respond with ''"it's not!". ''they continued to deny the fact that the chat is being deleted, by claiming they're "clearing out the RAM", and that 'muddy's discord client was simply glitching out. ''muddy'', being rightfully suspicious, requested that they screenshot what they see in the chat. they did not comply, but instead stated that they were still able to see everything. they weren't able to continue their "genius" act for very long, though, as ''muddy went into a bit of a breakdown not too long afterwards, proclaiming "this isn't funny, dude.", and describing in detail how it messes him up mentally. after this, the voice channel went into an incredibly awkward silence, with ''rika ''eventually breaking the silence by stating they "probably shouldn't have added that bot". after quite a few more silences, ''muddy ''left the voice channel and left the entire server immediately afterwards. for about fifteen minutes after the incident, ''reed ''sat in the voice channel and pretended to be AFK in order to listen in on the aftermath. eventually, ''rika ''caught onto this and suggested that he be moved into the AFK channel, since he seemed to be AFK. two days later, ''reed ''followed '''''muddy's footsteps and left the server as well. this was only the beginning of the eSavage civil war, however. The Server Skirmishes almost immediately after, it was discovered what servers reed ''and ''muddy ''had migrated to, these servers of course being their own. at this time, none of the eSavages had been kicked from those servers, so naturally, ''rika ''and ''fran ''decided to pay them a little visit in their voice channels every so often! although they acted as if nothing had happened, it was...awkward. clearly, ''reed ''and ''muddy ''weren't too fond of this, as they started hiding out in private voice channels afterwards in order to avoid further encounters. these questionable interactions weren't limited to just voice channels, though, as plenty of beef could be found in the text channels as well. many threats were made to kick ''rika ''out of ''reed's discord, due to the fact that he made jokes about muddy, and rika ''did end up getting kicked out multiple times. additional pranks were thrown towards ''muddy's server, such as pretending to finish a conversation that didn't exist in the first place (to trigger his Fear Of Missing Out) and pretending to freak out about not being able to delete the messages. it didn't end there, though. roughly a few weeks after the initial incident, rika ''and ''fran ''somehow thought it would be a good idea to throw a real life picture of ''pixxo ''out in to ''reed's discord in exchange for an 'all father' hat in team fortress 2. this did not end up happening at the time, as it was just an idea, but yog ''happened to be sitting in the voice channel at the time this was being considered, and they swiftly reported the information. afterwards, a fight broke out between ''fran ''and ''rika ''due to the fact that ''rika ''didn't want to kick out ''yog ''to avoid making ''will ''upset, and in the middle of this disagreement, ''rika ''was somehow let into the private channel in ''reed's discord for a split second. with this channel access came the shocking revelation that midnight ''had been leaking messages from the eSavages private chat. he was never let back into the chat after this happened, even when the situation had become irrelevant for months. this whole fiasco, of course, led to ''rika ''getting banned along with ''fran. after all of this, it was clear that the eSavages would have reed ''and ''muddy ''as their enemies forever, (even if the two of them did end up breaking up for a little while.) SavTale the eSavage divide was not just limited to ''reed ''and ''muddy, though, as yog ''had caused a lot of controversy as well. ''rika ''was the main member who despised ''yog, and will ''was the main member who thought they were nice. naturally, this sparked some heated debates between the two, one of which consisted of ''will ''accusing ''rika ''of creating a hateful twitter parody account about ''yog. in the end, will ''was right, but ''rika ''BS'ed his way through the entire situation and got away with it. that one's going on the track record! this, among other things, ended up upsetting will enough to push him to make his own spinoff server simply called ''SavTale, ''which contained almost everyone from the eSavages except for ''rika, as he was upset about how rika ''treated particular members, as well as some other smaller things. this didn't last for too long, however, as they had a civilized conversation about it privately. this agreement ended the eSavage civil war once and for all...kind of. despite ''SavTale ''coming to a close, the disagreements relating to ''yog ''did ''not ''come to a close. ''yog ''had left, been exiled, and came back several times at this point, and due to the fact that ''rika ''had been frequently restricting most of ''yog's permissions (either out of pure pettiness or due to spying), will ''had once again gotten into a major argument with ''rika ''about the situation. the next day, ''yog ''and ''will ''both left the group once and for all (probably), but not before dropping an incriminating pastebin containing dramatic chat logs between ''rika ''and ''will. surprisingly enough, nobody seemed to react to this event much at all, aside from midnight chiming in with a simple ''"rip". Reboot Era while this era was not technically "drama" between two enemies, it was still quite a big shakeup. around the 11th of may, ''rika's parents happened to stumble upon the album an ode to the remixes, which also happened to have quite a lot of profanity in it! they did not take too kindly to this, of course, and confronted rika ''about it. initially, it wasn't anything too major, but ''rika's mother decided to check his twitter account as well, and...yikes. ''it's no secret that his twitter account had been extremely offensive and edgy up until this point, and naturally, she did not take very kindly to this either, forcing him to unfollow anyone whose accounts had swears involved with them, and also making him purge most of his offensive tweets. finally, this had provoked her enough to investigate 'rika's discord servers, and...that's an even bigger yikes. after seeing so much profanity and questionable content, it was made very clear that ''rika would never be allowed to speak to the eSavages in a voice channel again. initially, this situation was kept under the radar, leading members to be incredibly confused by '''''rika's absence, and rika ''ended up only telling ''dylan ''about what happened at first. by some kind of insane coincidence or miracle, ''dylan ''ended up getting his twitter investigated as well by his own parents, and while they weren't as harsh about it as ''rika's parents, dylan ''did state that he had to hold off on the swearing for a while. naturally, this gave ''rika ''the perfect opportunity to request permission to be able to speak to ''dylan ''again, and after hearing the news, his mother reluctantly agreed, but only if he recorded every conversation and allowed her to listen to it. ouch! at some point, she even insisted that ''rika ''use speakers instead of plugging in headphones, but this thankfully did not last very long. eventually, ''fran ''and ''nstar ''were recruited as people for ''rika ''to be able to talk to, as long as they didn't swear, and it stayed like this for a very long time. this became such a standard that the private channel '''FunnyTalk' ''was created exclusively for the people ''rika ''was allowed to speak with. it wasn't until much later that ''rika ''was granted access to talk to ''rocket, and then later midnight. this situation was somewhat of a turning point for the eSavages, turning everyone less edgy, but with the sacrifice of a major dip in activity.'' ''from this point on, the eSavages had become more of a 'civilized' environment! ...aside from the continued reed ''and ''muddy ''witch hunt. oops. Reed And Muddy Saga while things had somewhat calmed down in the eSavages after the initial reboot, situations regarding the infamous ''reed ''and ''muddy ''would still pop up on a fairly regular basis. ''muddy's behavior had reached an even more extreme point ever since his temporary breakup with reed, and he could frequently be found having mental breakdowns over...strange things, such as people killing him in team fortress 2, rika ''using an old image of ''pixxo's fursona as a track cover on soundcloud, or not knowing reed's real life name (which caused them to break up.) additionally, many users found his behavior to be more obnoxious than ever before, generally coming from the fact that he would frequently repeat jokes that most found to be unfunny, completely miss the point when someone was mocking him, make a mockery of serious discussions, and point out the obvious. once again, this led members of the eSavages to continue pulling pranks in reed's discord server. one of the most major pranks consisted of chris changing a whole bunch of nicknames to a ''bit.ly link, which would then lead you to a meme created by ''rika ''intended to mock one of ''muddy's old drawings. this, of course, caused reed ''to immediately begin his hunt for the culprits, and he instantly guessed correctly. another plan was devised shortly afterwards, when custom emotes using ''BetterTTV ''were introduced to the eSavages. these emotes had to be manually approved, and the first emote to be approved was ''muddy's old drawing that had now become infamous. nstar ''took this as an opportunity to join ''reed's discord and post the emote to see muddy's reaction. of course, he did not take too kindly to this, and three minutes after the emote was posted, he simply responded by saying "heelarious". once again, the blame was immediately placed on rika, despite him not actually participating in the prank at all, but i suppose they can't all be winners. the saga continued by introducing some major disagreements between reed ''and ''muddy ''themselves. the details of this particular event are somewhat unclear, but at some point in early august, ''reed ''and ''muddy ''happened to be in a call together, and ''reed ''instructed them not to say anything, presumably due to the fact that his mother was nearby. naturally, ''muddy saw this as an opportunity to shout '"SOMETHING!" '''as loudly as possible, and this ended up completely screwing ''reed ''over. he had to specify that no one could ping or message him during this time, in order to make sure no further trouble would be coming his way. still, ''muddy ''was found pinging ''reed ''various other times after this event, which would only cause more problems for their relationship. fast-forwarding through a whole bunch of smaller instances (mostly the exact same behavior from ''muddy ''that has already been mentioned many times), the biggest incident occurred towards the end of november 2016. The Doxing on november 25th, ''rika, fran, midnight, ''and presumably some other users were sitting around in a group call, going through business as usual. later in the call, a particular member (who we will assume is ''rika, because it makes the most sense) came up with the genius idea of disguising the group name and icon to look like muddy, and then repeatedly call reed ''with it in order to make him think that ''muddy ''was spamming him. this ended up fooling him at first, causing him to confront him about it in their telegram group, but ''reed ''soon caught on, and took this as an opportunity to get back at ''rika ''once and for all, by...doxing him. yup. that's a reasonable course of action to take in response to a harmless prank. in the telegram group, ''reed ''began making threats by distributing various bits of ''rika's personal information, such as his address, full name, his father's full name, his father's occupation, and an image of his house with the caption "A beautiful home." how intimidating. after this, the group agreed it was probably not a good idea to talk about or provoke reed anymore, as it was clear he had become utterly psychopathic, and this was his breaking point. eventually, he faded into obscurity among the group, and peace was restored to the land or something. Ending Era at this point, the eSavages had become...pretty much dead, as it was recently replaced with the public ''Epikrika Discord, designed for fans of ''rika's content, and the eSavages was essentially only used to talk trash about people they found annoying in the public server. even this didn't last very long, as the private channel from the eSavages was carried over to the new server not too long afterwards. the eSavages silently died from this point on, and while it definitely made an impact on everyone involved (for better or for worse), its time to shine was clearly over. Where Are They Now? all of this may leave you wondering how some of the most notable members are holding up to this day. or not. regardless, this is a perfectly valid thing to wonder, so we'll be going over just that (in no particular order.) * rika rika now resides primarily in TBS, and his own group 'BFG'. some would hopefully ''say that he's unrecognizable compared to his eSavage self, since he's...probably more reasonable now? i suppose that's all up to opinion, though. these days, his whole youtube thing is going better than ever, and the whole 'reboot' situation has become less strict, although he still must avoid ''Dirty Wordies whenever possible. * fran fran also resides primarily in TBS these days. he just kind of does his usual thing, though like rika, he has become far more laid-back compared to the eSavage days. he can typically be found playing phantom forces, team fortress 2, ''and probably some other games. who knows. * 'dylan' the same applies here. primarily resides in TBS, occasionally shows up in BFG, and is much more laid-back than his old, eSavage self. he also runs a youtube channel that he almost never uploads on, despite promising many times to upload more frequently on it. * 'midnight' he has restricted himself to essentially only speaking in 'pook's server, and doing his usual...thing. i dunno. currently cut contact with ''rika and some of his friends, and that's about it. * '''''will to nobody's surprise, he also ''primarily resides in TBS! after having no contact with 'rika 'for many months, they eventually re-united back in january and were able to laugh off all of the previous beef they had regarding 'yog 'and many other things. * 'yog' their current status is...a bit of a mystery, actually. we do not know of any particular communities or servers they hang out in, or if they even still hang out in 'reed's server. * ''reed'' he has pretty much lost his mind completely at this point, as he continues to do his whole 'doxing' thing, stalk ''rika (and some other people) on all of their social media, but at least he continues running his "normal" discord server...? * '''''muddy also kind of sort of unknown? probably still dating reed, probably still doing his usual thing, probably still dealing with his old triggers. i don't think anyone knows (or cares) at this point. * rocket he is now the owner of TBS, and that is his only important quality these days. this is it. this is the end of his description. we may not even speak his name. * chris once again, he primarily hangs out in TBS, and is currently an admin of the server. his personality has not changed too much, aside from being less edgy, but this is a perfectly fine thing, as he was never really obnoxious in the first place. Conclusion the eSavages, if nothing else, was a good learning experience for the members involved. various different lessons include: picking your battles (and not picking unnecessary fights), being less edgy, how to run a friend group without being an absolute manchild about it, and probably some other things. it may have not aged very well, but for what it was, it was perfectly fine for its time. it was passable as a decent friend group, and despite all of its issues, almost all of the core members stuck together throughout it. although some have separated since then, the fact that it carried on for as long as it did was...kind of impressive? maybe? to some, the eSavages is something that needs to be forgotten, but to others, its legacy is important...probably. Category:Lore